Our Song
by Lanakila91
Summary: Casey wants to get DRock back together and has the perfect comeback song. Now she has to convince the Derek to get the boys back together.


Our Song 

**Summary: **Casey wants to get D-Rock back together and has the perfect comeback song. Now she has to convince the Derek to get the boys back together.

**A/N: **So I don't own Life With Derek and I like don't own "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.

Casey was laying on her bed listening to a mix CD she made like 6 months ago and the song she sang as D-Rock's front woman began to play. Casey began to mouth the words and then some tears escaped her eyes.

"I want to get D-Rock back together" she said to herself.

Then Derek barged into her room.

"Jeez Derek ever heard of knocking?" Casey asked wiping her eyes.

"Why are you listening to D-Rock?" Derek asked.

"It was just on this mix CD I made about 6 months ago." Casey said.

"Oh," Derek said, then he looked at Casey as he began to walk out of the room, "Were you crying?" He asked.

Casey shook her head, "Why would I be crying" she said wiping her face as a couple of more tears fall.

"Casey what's up?" Derek asked leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing, everything is peachy keen in Caseyland" Casey said cheerily.

"No it's not," Derek said.

"How would you know? Derekland and Caseyland are a million miles away from each other" Casey stated.

"Really, well Derekland has a special telescope that can see into Caseyland and the king of Derekland see's the queen of Caseyland very sad and wants to help" Derek said.

Casey smiled, "You want to help, well the Queen wants D-Rock to get back together"

"Your wish is my command" Derek said jokingly and he bowed as he exited the room.

Casey laughed and muttered "Dork"

"I heard that" Derek said from across the hall.

Then Derek walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He reached for the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sammy boy, I've got a proposition for you" Derek said.

"Really, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Three words" Derek said.

Silence on the other end of the line told him to continue.

"D-Rock, rebirth, concert" Derek said.

"D-Rock, back together again?" Sam asked.

"Yup, Casey is feeling nostalgic" Derek said.

"You're doing this for Casey?" Sam asked.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Derek asked.

"You've got it bad" Sam said.

"What do I have bad?" Derek asked.

"So when is the first rehearsal?" Sam asked.

Derek looked over at his clock, it said 2:13 pm.

"5 pm, Nora and dad are taking the kids out for dinner and a movie, so we'll have the house to ourselves" Derek said.

"See ya then" Sam said and the line went dead.

Then Derek dialed another number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Ralph?" Derek asked.

"Derek dude, what's up?" Ralph said all excited.

"D-Rock, rebirth, concert" Derek said.

"Just tell me when and where" Ralph said.

"Rehearsal, my house, 5 pm" Derek said.

"See ya then dude" then the line once again went dead.

Derek got up off his bed and walked into Casey's room and saw her writing something down.

"At 5 the band is coming over to rehearse" Derek said.

"OMG thank you Derek" Casey said jumping up to hug him.

Derek slid past Casey and she fell on the floor.

"Derek!" Casey exclaimed as she got up from the floor.

"Sorry, you know my policy" Derek said.

"Whatever, I'm writing a new song for rehearsal, it's a duet" Casey said.

"Casey none of us can sing except you" Derek stated like she was stupid.

"I know that," Casey said, "that's why you three will sing at the same time so that you sound ok"

"Oh, well make sure it ain't no sappy love song" Derek said.

"It's a love song, but it's not sappy" Casey said.

"Okay Casey" Derek said and he walked downstairs.

Derek plopped down onto his recliner and turned the TV on.

"What to watch?" He asked to himself.

_I never thought that it'd be so simple but_

"Drake and Josh? No Thanks"

Then Derek heard a weird music.

"Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide? Nope"

_This is the Suite Life_

"No"

_That's So Raven, it's the future_

"No"

Derek then heard whistling.

"Andy Griffith, jeez, I guess HBO it is then"

Derek turned it to HBO.

"Already started," pause, "Harry Potter, geeky", pause, "Romance, too sappy", pause, "Aah, here we go a good ole baseball movie"

Derek reclined his chair and relaxed while he watched the movie. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke at 4:15 when the credits were rolling down the screen. He look at the time on the cable box and jumped out of his chair.

"45 minutes till the band gets here" Derek said.

Then he ran upstairs to tell Casey. When he entered her room he saw that she was asleep on her notebook. He smiled and decided to wake her up, in a very rude way. He took Casey's iPod and put the ear buds in her ear. Then he turned the music up all the way and hit play. Soon, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne filled her ears.

"Derek!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Casey dear" Derek said sarcastically.

"What?" She asked getting up off her bed.

"45 minutes until the guys are here, so go and make some snack for us" Derek said.

"Why can't you?" Casey asked.

"Unless they want my specialty I suggest you cook" Derek said.

Casey wrinkled her nose, "Good idea"

Derek went to look at the notebook with the song in it, but Casey grabbed it.

"You will see at rehearsal" she said.

"Fine" Derek said with a defeated sigh and then he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as Derek got out of the shower with a fresh pair of clothes on the doorbell rang. He looked at a wall clock, it said 5.

"Who would show up exactly at 5?" Derek asked as he bounded down the stairs. 

"Hi Sam" Casey said giving him a hug.

"Hey Casey. So I heard it was your idea to get the band back together" Sam said.

"Yeah, but I never thought Derek would actually do it. I'm so excited though, I have a new song for us too, so this should be good" Casey said heading back to the kitchen when she heard a timer go off.

"Hey Sam" Derek said.

"Hey D" Sam said giving him a nod.

"Glad you could make it" Derek said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. So this song of Casey's isn't gonna be a sappy song like the first one she wrote?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, she wouldn't let me look at it, but she did tell me it was a duet" Derek said.

"She does know that none of us can sing right?" Sam asked.

"She said if you, me, and Ralph sing it together then we should sound half-way decent" Derek said.

"Oh ok" Sam said.

"So, let's set up a rehearsal area" Derek said.

So Derek and Sam began moving furniture and what not so they could set up. Then at 5:30, once they were finished the doorbell rang.

"You're late" Derek said.

"Don't you know that it is so rock star to be late?" Ralph said entering.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Set up your drums here" then he pointed to a spot.

"Cool" Ralph said.

Then Casey came out with a bunch of finger food. She had a bowl of chips with a bowl of salsa. Then she went back into the kitchen and got some mini-weenies and a bowl of barbeque sauce. She went back into the kitchen once more and brought out some pizza bagels and mozzarella cheese sticks.

"Casey this spread is way better than last times" Sam said walking over there.

"I know, I just wanted to make you all happy" Casey said walking back into the kitchen to receive her notebook and a case of soda.

"Ok guys, Casey has a song" Derek said.

"Wait. Is it gonna be all slow and sappy like last time?" Ralph asked.

"No, it is supposed to be fast and upbeat, but you three have a part to sing too" Casey said handing out copies of her lyrics.

"Our Song?" Sam asked.

"Wait we're singing yours and Sam's song?" Derek asked.

"No it is called Our Song" Casey said.

"Oh" Derek said under his breath.

"So let's do a run through of the song, when I start singing you will get the feel of the beat, the highlighted parts are your parts"

(A/N: _Casey's part __**Boys Part)**_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car,  
he's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,  
the other on my heart,  
I look around, turn the radio down, he says _

_**baby is something wrong?,**__  
I say nothin' I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song,  
and he says..._

_**our song is a slamming screen door,  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,  
when we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
cause it's late and your mama don't know,  
our song is the way you laugh,  
the first date, "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have",  
and when I got home...before I said amen,  
asking god if he could play it again.**_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day,  
had gone all wrong and been trampled on,  
and lost and thrown away,  
got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed,  
I almost didn't notice all the roses,  
and the note that said..._

_**our song is a slamming screen door,  
sneakin' out late, tapping on your window,  
when we're on the phone and you talk real slow,  
cause it's late and your mama don't know,  
our song is the way you laugh,  
the first date, "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have",  
and when I got home...before I said amen,  
asking god if he could play it again.**_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio,  
waited for something to come along,  
that was as good as our song..._

_cause our song is a slamming screen door,  
sneaking out late, tapping on his window,  
when we're on the phone and he talks real slow,  
cause it's late and his mama don't know,  
our song is the way he laughs,  
the first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have",  
and when I got home, before I said amen,  
asking god if he could play it again._

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone,  
in the front seat of his car,  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin,  
and I...wrote down our song.

"Well?" Casey asked biting her lip.

"I like it" Sam said.

"Thanks, Derek?" Casey asked.

Derek nodded his head, "Not bad"

Casey smiled, "Ralph?"

"It is a great combination of chick and dude music" Ralph said.

Casey smiled brightly, "Well, let's put it too music"

Then until about 9pm D-Rock practiced there new song. Once everyone went home Casey sighed and flopped down on the couch, soon Derek flopped next to her.

"Hey Case?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," She said turning her head to look at him.

"I don't want to be like the guy in the song" Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"I don't want to regret not kissing you" Derek said.

"Huh?" Casey asked.

Then Derek leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"G'nite Case" Derek said getting up and walking downstairs.

"G'Nite" Casey said bewildered.

A/N: Well, I dunno I just love this song so I tried to write a one shot for it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
